SpideyPool: Their Kid
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: This happens after the events of my last SpideyPool. SpideyPool: Just Kids. With a baby now on the way! SpideyPool! :D My SpideyPool Universe! SpideyPool (year is still 1999)
1. A New Baby Boy! :D

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading my SpideyPool stories so far. Here is the sqeal to the last SpideyPool I wrote: SpideyPool: Just Kids. Now we pick up where the last on left off. Enjoy. :)**

Peter and Wade were asleep in their bed. Their child's artificial womb was in the other room. The child was going to be born soon. Acording to the machine the baby was going to be born at 7:00PM on November 31st. Today was October 26th.

Peter woke up. He got up and out of bed and stretched. He looked back at Wade. He leaned over Wade and lefted his mask. Peter then kissed Wade on the cheek.

"Morning Sleepy head." Peter said as Wade woke up. " A month and five more days until the baby arrives." Wade smiled.

"So glad you like your present."Wade says with a eye half open. Peter grabs his Spider-Man costume and puts it on.

"I'm off to the store Wade. I'll be back in about two hours or so." Peter said as he leaned in for a kiss. Wade lifted his mask and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay see you later tiger." Wade said putting on his shirt as Peter swung away. He then went to make a cup of coffee for his husband. They'd been married since one week after Peter's birthday, the day that their baby had begun to form. Wade looked at the machine The baby was quite large for this time. Almost like it was about to be born. Wade ignored this sign and continued to make the coffee.

_I can't wait until our child is born. I think the name Mason would be good for him._ Wade thought as he poured some coffee into a mug for himself.

Two hours later . . .

Peter crawls threw the bedroom window with the groceries.

"Honey, I'm home!" Peter said placing the groceries onto the counter. "Wade?" Peter walked into the living room. Wade wasn't there. The front door opened. Wade walked in with a letter in his hand.

"Oh, hey there my little Spidey. How's outside today?" Wade asks as he places the letter on the counter next to the groceries.

"It's almost perfect. Well it was." Peter says wraping his arms around Wade's. Wade and Peter then begin to kiss.

Later that night at 11:30 . . .

Peter and Wade were watching T.V. waiting for the time to go by. They were watching Megamind.

"This movie is alright I kinda see why they made this." Wade says his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder. "I just wish there were more explosions."

"I feel the same way." Peter says taking a peice of popcorn.

It was now 11:58 and the movie had just finish. Peter and Wade began to go to bed when they heard a loud beeping coming from the machine.

**"THE BABY!"** They both said at the same time. They both raced out to the machine.

"WHAT DO WE DO WADE?!" Peter yelled

"I DON'T KNOW" Wade yelled

_DING _The Machine sounded as the clock struck 12:00. It was now 12:00 am October 27th.

The top of the machine opened and the baby slowly arose from where it was resting. It sleeps contently. The machine then clamps the umbilical cord. Peter then picks up the baby.

"It's early." Peter says rocking the baby back and forth. "What should we name him?"

"How about? Mason." Wade says. "But it can't be Mason Wilson or Mason Parker. That just sounds silly."

"How about? Mason Dawe?" Peter says looking down at the baby.

"Yeah. Mason Dawe." Wade looks down at the child. "Welcome to the world Mason."

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. New and Old, Surprises

**SpideyPool: Their Kid.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: When I woke up today I saw all the messages and veiws I had goten so far for both this story and the last one I wrote. I couldn't believe it! :D So I say thanks once again to all of my readers out there. I couldn't have asked for better readers.**

Wade awoke on the couch he looked back at the project he was making for Mason, their new born baby. Peter then walked in with the baby in his arms.

"Morning Hon." Peter said handing Wade, Mason.

"Mornin'. **AND A HAPPY GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO WITTLE MASON!**" Wade said in his cutist voice ever. Mason giggled and grabed Wades nose. "It's amazing how fast he's grown in a day." Wade said handing him back to Peter.

"Yeah I know." Peter said. "So what are you doing hon?" Peter leaned over a little bit to see what Wade was doing but Wade quickly hid i under the couch.

"Sorry, It's a surprise for the little tike. I'll show you later, alright?" Wade said with a smile on his face.

"Alright Wade, I'll leave you alone with the baby for a little bit. I'm just going out to pick up some things for him and I'll be back in a few hours." Peter said left up Wade's mask and kissing him on the cheek. Then he kissed Mason on the cheek, letting him down beside Wade and left.

Downtown . . .

Venom was swinging threw the city. Alone. He'd hadn't even been in the city since god knows when. He felt more alone than ever. He then saw Peter walking out of a store with a bunch of baby stuff.

_What's Parker up to with all of that baby care stuff?! Is he babysitting or something?!_

"Okay, I think I've got everything on the list. Now to head home and check on my boys." Peter said while spinning a webline. Venom landed a few feet away from Peter.

"Yo! Spidey! Long time no see, man." Venom said

"EDDIE?!" Peter said. "I thought you were living in . . . actually you never really told me where you moved to. Where were you living and are you staying in town?"

"New Jersey. I was living in New Jersey for the longest time. But yeah I staying in ton for awhile. So how've you been?"

"Good. I got married and I have a new baby boy at home. He was born at . . ." Peter looked down at his watch and saw it was 7:00 in the morning. "12:00. Seven hours ago."

"Wow. I feel really happy for you man." Venom said "Need some help with that stuff?"

"Naw I've got it. Well I better get home, Wade might start to worry." Peter said swinging off.

"What? Who the hell's Wade?" Venom asks himself as he swings away.

Meanwhile at home . . .

Mason was playing in the corner with some blocks he found. Wade was just about finish his project for the new baby.

"I think Peter's going to love this." Wade said smiling down at his new baby boy. _It's amazing that he's grown up so fast._

The phone rang. Wade got up and walked to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello? Deadpool speacking.

"_Yo Wade it's me!_" The man said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh! Hey there Wolverine! What's up?" Wade said as he picked up Mason who was crawling over to him.

"_Heard you and Web-Head got together. It's about bloody time._" Wolverine said.

"Um . . . that was like half a year ago? Where've you been in a cave?" Wade said rocking the baby a bit. Mason giggled a bit.

"_Was that a baby?_" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah. Me and Peter's little pride and joy." Wade said. "He was born seven hours ago." Wade said looking at the clock.

"_Well good for you Wade. Anyway I've gotta go. See ya around and give my best to ya husband. Bye!_" Wolverine said before hanging up.

Wade then put the phone on the charger he then sat back dowon on the couch and held Mason in his arms.

"I love you Mason." Wade said holding the infant tightly. "I feel like I'll never let you go."

Mason just lys there in Wade's arms. Then Wade leans over a bit and puts his gift away under the couch and they both fall asleep.

Later that afternoon . . .

Wade awoke to the smell of burgers frying in the kitchen. He looked down and saw little Mason still in his arms. He smiled. He loved his son.

"Afternoon Hon." Wade said to Peter.

"How'd you sleep?" Peter asked bring over a plate with a burger and fries on it. Wade took a bite of the burger.

"Good." Wade said as he sat up, laying the little baby next to him.

"Guess who I ran into at the store today." Peter said while getting Wade a glass of milk.

"Who?" Wade asked.

"Ol' Eddie Brock. Or you may know him as Venom" Peter said laying the glass next to Wade's plate.

"Venom's back in town?" Wade asked. "Wow. Thought he was going to stay in Jersey for a while more."

"Me too." Peter said cooking his burger. "Guess he just had to come home. So how was Mason while I was gone?"

"Good as gold." Wade said as Mason awoke. The infant the looked at the wall. He grabbed onto it and began to crawl up. "Wow!"

"What . . . OH MY GOD!" Peter said as he saw Mason upside down on the ceiling. Mason just giggled.

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. His First Words! :D

**SpideyPool: Their Kid.**

**Chapter 3**

Wade and Peter were asleep in their room. Their son Mason was in the living room in his crib. Peter woke up at 3:00 in the morning. He went to check on Mason. He was spread out perfectly. Peter coudn't believe it this baby with blonde hair, blue eyed baby was his child. He just couldn't believe it. Peter sighed. He then walked over to the kitchen and made some coffee. About ten minutes later Wade awoke to the smell of coffee. Peter by this time was reading in the living room. Wade walks into the living room wearing nothing but his mask and Spider-Man boxer shorts.

"Can't sleep?" Wade asked his husband.

"Yeah, I just still can't believe it. We have a baby, we're married! I just fell like everything is going on SO fast." Peter said. Wade sits beside him.

"It'll take some getting used to. But we'll get threw it. I know we will. Remember what I said on your birthday?" Wade said putting an arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, that there'll be some bumps along the road with your gift. And you were right" Peter said. "But at least we have each other, and the baby."

"Yeah." Wade said.

Later that day . . .

Peter and Wade were asleep on the couch. Mason had just woke up. He spun a webline and swung out of his crib. Wade awoke to the child's laughter. He then gasped at the sight of his child swinging around on a web. He then shook Peter awake.

"Peter! Wake up!" Wade said loudly. Peter then opened his eyes and saw the baby swinging around. He paniced. He then spun a webline and caught the child.

"Mason. You silly. You could have hurt yourself." Peter said to the smiling child.

"Gah-Gees." Mason managed to say. Both Wade and Peter's eyes widened at this. There son spoke for the first time.

"Did he just...?!" Wade said loudly.

"I think he did!" Peter said excitedly.

"HIS FIRST WORD!" Wade yelled in joy.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Planing the night

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 4**

They've been married for half a year now. And still they hadn't "done" anything yet. Mason was more careful of how he swung around. He was a special boy, anyone could see it. Wade and Peter were in the living room having breakfast. Peter was eating froot loops. And Wade was having alpha bits cereal.

"Hey Pete." Wade said pointing to his spoon.

"What?" Peter said looking at the spoon. Peter blushed. "Uh maybe later Wade. We'd should have my dads babysit Mason at their house before that.

"Fine." Wade said. "But when we do . . ."

"We'll talk about it later Wade. Okay?" Peter said in a cautious voice. "When Mason isn't around."

"Okay." Wade said eating the rest of the spoonful. Peter blushed again.

Later that day . . .

Peter walked over to the phone in the kitchen. He dialed his dads house number. His father Steve picked up.

"Hello?" Steve anwsered.

"Hi dad It's me Peter." Peter said in response.

"Oh hi Peter. How are you and Wade doing?" Steve asked.

"Good. And um I know you wanted to know this as soon as it happened but um we've been just SO busy lately I forgot to tell you. Our baby boy was born a few days ago, and um we've named him Mason Dawe because Mason Parker or Mason Wilson to us just sounds silly." Peter said.

"Oh Peter that's great news! I'm proud of you son. So when do me and your father meet the little guy?" Steve asked.

"Tonight." Peter said. "At around . . . 9:00."

"Alright we'll see you then." Steve said before both him and Peter hung up. Peter then walked back into the living room where Wade was holding Mason in his arms.

"Sooo?" Wade asked excitedly. "Are they going to babysit?"

"Yeah." Peter said He starred down at Mason and smiled. Mason smiled back.

**Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Home Alone Part 1

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 5**

Peter and Wade walked down the street to Peter's parents house with Mason in his stroller. Mason was happy with just looking at the new surroundings. He looked up at his parents. They looked back down at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Wade knocked on the door. The three of them could hear the foot steps of two men walking over to the door. Steve opened the door.

"OHH! Here's the little guy!" Steve said loudly as he picked up Mason. Mason starred at Steve and Tony with a wondering expression on his face.

"Mason, this is you grandfather Steve and your grandfather Tony." Wade said handing Mason over to Steve. Steve rocked Mason back and forth in his arms.

"We'll see you in the morning Mason." Peter said as he kissed him on the cheek. Wade and Peter the left.

"Have a good night boys! We'll see you in the morning." Tony called out as Peter and Wade walked down the street. Steve, Tony and Mason then went inside the house. They then went into the living. Tony turned on the T.V. as Steve laid Mason on the couch. Steve then walked into the kitchen with Tony.

"He's just SO cute." Steve says as he makes a cup of coffee.

"I know. It's hard to belive. He looks alot like Wade though." Tony said taking out the mugs.

In the living room Mason was crawling all over the place. Literally. Mason was crawling all over the walls, the ceiling, everything. Steve and Tony walked into the kitchen and saw Mason on the ceiling. Mason then dropped down into Steve's arms.

"Wow. He must've been bored." Tony said after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Maybe he was just looking around." Steve said. "I guess we should show 'im around." Steve carried Mason upstairs while Tony walked close behind him.

Meanwhile back at the Apartment . . .

Peter was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. Wade was in the other room doing whatever it was he was doing.

"It's nice to FINALLY have some alone time." Peter says taking a gulp out of his coffee.

"Yeah it sure is," Wade said coming out of the bedroom wearing nothin but his mask (which he always wears.) and his Spider-Man boxers. there was a banana in his boxers. "And tonights banana special night!" Peter grined a bit.

"Okay wade. Just let me put on my costume and we'll start." Peter said getting up and entering the bedroom. He then quickly slammed the door behind him so Wade couldn't peer in.

"Tease" Wade said leaning agianst the door. Peter just laughed.

Meanwhile at Tony and Steve's house . . .

Tony was out getting some baby food for Mason as Steve was playing a game of peek-a-boo with Mason.

"Peek-a-boo." Steve said as he showed his face from behind his hands.

"YEEE!" Mason laughed while claping his hands. Mason then put his hands infront of his face. He then showed his face. "Peeekaboo"

"Heh. How cute. Your really something special Mason." Steve said as he lefted up Mason. He then brought him into the kitchen. He laid Mason down in a high-chair that was once Peter's. He then walked over to the frigde. He took out a baby bottle filled with milk. He then placed it in the microwave and heated it up for 20 seconds.

_BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP_

Steve then took out the bottle and laid it on the counter. At that second Tony walked in with some baby food, diapers, and baby powder. Tony walked into the kitchen.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Tony asked kissing Steve on the cheek.

"You bet I did." Steve said bringing the now a bit cooler baby bottle to Mason. Mason took it in his hands and began to drink.

Back at the apartment . . .

Wade was sitting at the kitchen table which was directly infront of the bedroom door. He took a slip of the cup of coffee he made as Peter opened the door. He was wearing his spider-man mask and deadpool boxers that Wade gave him.

"Well tiger, you just hit the jackpot!"

**Chapter 6 coming soon! WARNING GRAPHIC!**


	6. Home Alone Part 2

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 6**

**WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! YOU CANN'T BLAME ME FOR WHAT YOU READ NEXT! THIS IS A WARNING! IF YOU CAN'T READ GRAPHIC CONTENT THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF THAT HAS ANOTHER WARNING ABOUT GRAPHIC CONTENT well I don't know HEED THAT ONE TOO.**

Tony and Steve's house . . .

Tony, Steve and Mason all sat in the living room watching T.V. Tony held Steve's hand and Steve was holding Mason with his other arm. They were watching Blue's Clues on Treehouse. Mason clapped his hands with joy while watching the T.V. show.

Back at the Apartment . . .

"Well don't you look fiiine." Wade said a bulge forming in his boxers.

"That same could be said about you my handsome hunk." Peter said wraping his arms around Wade's neck and draging him into the bedroom. Peter then flung Wade onto the bed. He then got on his knees and spread out Wade's legs. Wade tensed a bit.

"Man, your anxious." Wade said as Peter pulled down Wade's boxers to reveal the hardened member.

"Well I've been waiting for this for over two years. What do you think?" Peter said taking it in his hand and jerking it slowly. Wade bit his lip under his mask. Peter just grinned.

Meanwhile back at Tony and Steve's house . . .

Mason was fast asleep in Steve's arms as he carried Mason to Peter's old bedroom. He then laid him down on Peter's old bed. Steve then kissed Mason on his forehead. He walked over to the door and began to shut it.

"Good night Mason." Steve said before shutting the door. Mason just smiled. He then turned invisable.

Meanwhile back at the apartment . . .

"Okay Peter! STOP TEASING ME! GET THE F**K ON WITH IT!" Wade yelled in desperation. Wanting for his parthner to put his member in his mouth.

"Fine you big baby." Peter said before putting the member in his mouth.

"Ohhhhhh" Wade moaned lowly, as Peter began to consume the member. "Oh yeah just like that! Yeah." Peter then began to wrap his touge around the member as he bobed his head up and down."Peter . . . I'm . . . about . . . to . .c-cum!"

Wade shot his warm sticky load down Peter's throat. Load after load came and went. And Peter swallowed every gulp.

"Oh wow! Hey Pete has anyone every told you your amazing?" Wade asked as he layed back on the bed. Peter just smiled at his love. Peter then got on top of Wade's member. The member at the very crack of his ass. Peter then sat down on the member. Wade grunted and so did Peter. After about 3 minutes of adjusting, Peter began to ride Wade's cock. It felt amazing to have his partner's cock in his ass for the first time.

"W-wade, b-be gentle." Peter says shakely.

"Don't worry Pete. I'll be gentile." Wade said as he slowly fucked Peter's ass. "Man, you're so f**king tight!"

Meanwhile back at Tony and Steve's house . . .

Steve was walking down the stairs to the basement. He looked over at a box that said 'Peter age 1-10'. He walked over to the box. He opened the cover and looked down at all of the old items from Peter's past. He found Peter's favorite toy. His first camera. Steve just looked at it for a while. He then placed it back into the box and left the basement.

Meanwhile back the apartment . . .

"P-peter!" Wade yelled near his climax. Peter began to ride faster. He was near his climax too. "P-pete . . . I'm . . gonna . . . ahhhh..." Wade said his load filling up Peter's ass.

"W-wade... I think I'm gonna . . ." Peter said as Wade lefted Peter off his member. He then laid Peter on the bed.

"Not yet your not." Wade said getting on his knees and taking his husband's member in his hand. He then puts the rock hard member in his mouth with his mask up a bit. Wade then begins to bob his head slowly. Knowing it would drive Peter just like it drove him crazy.

"W-wade." Peter stuttered as Wade continued with the blowjob. Peter begining to leak pre-cum in his mouth. Wade knew Peter was **VERY **close. He could feel Peter's member swell, as more pre-cum leaked. "S-so c. . . close! Wade!" Peter shouted. Wade then quickly took out the member and jerked it as fast as he could. "**WADE!**" Peter yelled as he shot his load in Wade's face. Drops of sperm covered Wade's mask and face. He just smiled.

A few minutes later . . .

Wade and Peter were laying in the bed, both satisfied. They didn't need to speak to tell each other that they loved each other right there. They just needed to remember.

**Now don't tell me I didn't warn you. Anyway, chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Picking up the Baby

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 7**

Peter and Wade walked up the street towards Tony and Steve's house where Mason had stayed for the night. Steve saw them coming up the street from the living room window. He turned to Tony who was right behind him. Both very nervious.

"They're almost here!" Steve yelled.

"Oh my god! They're going to kill us!" Tony said with his hands on his head. "He couldn't have just disappeared!"

Upstairs . . .

Mason wakes up and goes visable again. **(Yeah he was invisable if you read the last grahic chapter) **He looks out the window and sees Peter and Wade walking towards the door. Mason start laughing. He then jumps up, spins a webline and swings down the door. He then spins another webline and swings downsatirs.

Steve and Tony are about to reach the door when the hear Mason's laughter. They both look over towards the stairs as Mason kicks them both in the face, he then sticks to the door as Peter opens it.

"Hello?" Wade yells into the house. He then see Mason on the side of the door. "Awww!" Wade says in his cutist voice. Peter looks at Mason and smiles Mason smiles back. Peter then picks up Mason. Peter then notices his fathers on the floor.

"Dads? What are you doing on the floor?" Peter asks as Steve and Tony get up.

"We just tripped." Steve says as he helps Tony up.

"Okay." Peter says rocking Mason back and forth a bit. "Well thanks for looking after him for us."

"No problem" Steve says as Peter, Wade and Mason waved goodbye. They then left for home. Tony then looks at Steve with a unamused face.

"Never again." Tony says as he slams the door.

**A cute way to pick up a baby. Chapter 8 coming soon! And sorry this chapter wasn't really big but I was in a hurry so yeah.**


	8. Christmas is near

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 8**

It was a week before Christmas and Peter was out of town for an important assignment for the bugle. Wade was sitting on the couch watching some T.V. while Mason was napping in his crib just meters away. Mason's powers had evolved much more since the night he spent over at Peter's parents house a few weeks before. Now Mason had a healing factor better than Wade's a better spider-sense than Peter's and he had more spider powers too. With some addinal powers too.

"Man, these T.V. shows a really getting worse. I mean who in their right mind would throw a baby out a window?" Wade said as Mason began to hover over his crib. "I mean this story doesn't even make any sense?!" Mason then woke up and look down. He began to giigle. Wade looked over. His eyes went wide. "Aw man not again!" Wade then raced over and grabbed Mason. "You little nut." Wade said as he tapped Mason's nose gently. Wade walked over to the living room window. "Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas" Wade exclaimed as Mason pressed his face againest the glass to see the snow. Wade then walked to the couch and Mason just stuck to the window looking out at his first snow fall.

The phone rang in the kitchen. Wade walked into the kitchen and anwsered it.

"Hello?" Wade asked.

"Hi hon." Peter said on the other end of the line. "How's Mason?"

"Good, good. He's just watching his first snow fall." Wade said looking over at Mason who was glued to the window.

"Awwwww. I wish I was there to see his cute little face. He must be amazed." Peter said in his cutest voice ever.

"Yeah." Wade said. "You could even said he was glued to the window." Peter's face turned from being astonished to being unamused.

"He's sticking his face against the window isn't he?" Peter said in the most unamused face ever.

"Maybeeeeee." Wade said in a hoping not to notice voice (you guys know that voice).

"Wade . . ." Peter said

"Yeah?"

"Get him away from the window. I don't want his face to get froze." Peter said before kissing into the phone and hanging up. Wade then hung up the phone and walked back over to the window where Mason was sticking to.

"Come on you little nut." Wade said as he pried Mason off of the window. Wade took a few steps back. Mason then snuggled into Wade's chest. Wade just Smiled.

A little Later . . .

Wade was reading the newspaper while Mason was watching T.V. Then Sesame St. came on. Mason then webbed the T.V. Wade chuckled.

"Well we know you don't like that." Wade said changing the channel. Mason smiled as the channel was changed. There was then a knock at the door. Wade got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Wade opened thedoor.

"Hi Wade is Peter home?" Matt (Daredevil) said

"Sorry Matt, Peter's out of town on buisness." Wade said while Mason was crawling over.

"Who's that?" Matt asked Wade looked down at Mason who was now holding on to Wade's leg tightly.

"Oh, that's my son Mason." Wade said as he picked up Mason.

"Aw, good for you." Matt said as he tried to pat Mason's head instead patted Wade's head. "He's so cute."

"Thanks Matt." Wade said Mason waving his hand infront of Matt's face Matt not even flinching. "Anyway I have somethings to do so I better get goin'. " Wade said before slaming the door in Matt's face.

"Okay bye." Matt said as he turned around and walked towards the stairway.

A little later . . .

Wade was in his and Peter's room working on the present he was going to give Mason. He was almost done. He just needed two more items. Wade then heard the front door open. Wade then rushed to the door and saw Peter in the doorway.

"Honey I'm home." Peter says dropping his bags onto the floor and racing over to Wade. He then hugs Wade tightly. Wade hugs back. "Where's Mason?"

"In his crib asleep." Wade said quitely. "Wait one sec, I'll be right back. Wade said as he ran into the bedroom and hid his gift for Mason. "Okay there."

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Christmas Eve

**SpideyPool: Their Kid**

**Chapter 9**

It was Chirstmas eve and Wade sat at the foot of the foot of his and Peter's bed. Peter and Mason were gone to the park. Wade was tired. He'd been up all night. He was worried. Worried about his gift for Mason and how it would effect his life. He starred at it.

He heard the front door open. He then wuickly folded the gift placed into the box he kept it in and walked over to the closet. He then laid the gift in the far back corner. Wade then left the bedroom. Peter hung up Mason's jacket in the closet het then picked up the child from his stroller and sat him down on the counter.

"Enjoyed yourself while we were gone?" Peter asks hanging up his own coat.

"Boring." Wade said picking up Mason. Mason hugged Wade tightly as he carried Mason into the living room. "How was the park?"

"Good. Mason flw around the place a bit. He had a lot of fun." Peter said smiling at the child. Mason giggled. Wade then laid Mason into the crib. Peter walked over and kissed Wade on the cheek.

"So, what's for dinner?" Wade asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Pizza?" Peter surgested sitting next to his husband.

"Sure, pepperoni?" Wade said leaning onto Peter. Peter smiled down at wade.

"Sure. I'll swing by the pizza place now." Peter said as Wade sat up letting him get off the couch. Peter then walked into the bedroom and got his costume. He came out of the bedroom.

"Well, well, what'd we got here?" Wade flirted. Peter just rolled his eyes under his mask. He then kissed Wade on the cheek before running out to get the pizza.

. . .

It was now 11:00 in the night. Peter and Mason slept soundly, but Wade was still awake. And still worried.

**Once again guys, thanks for reading! And chapter 10 is coming soon! So stay tuned! **


	10. Merry X-Mas! (Final chap for the story)

**SpideyPool: Their Kid.**

**Chapter 10.**

Wade awoke in bed with Peter's arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he took Peter's hand.

"Merry Christmas Wade." Peter said kissing him on the cheek. Wade kissed him back.

"You too."

Peter and Wade got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Peter puts on the coffee as Wade checks up on Mason. Mason wakes up as Wade walks over. Mason lefts his arms so Wade could pick him up. Wade did as the child motioned and picked him up. He then placed Mason on his shoulders. Mason clapped his hands with delight.

"Hey Wade." Peter said breaking some eggs.

"Yeah?" Wade asked as brought Mason over to the kitchen.

"How about after breakfast we open the presents." Peter said as he poured a cup of coffee fo Wade.

"Sure." Wade said taking a gulp of the coffee. Mason patted his hands on Wade's head. Wade just smiled. "Well, I guess Mason's okay with that plan."

A little while later . . .

Wade held Mason in his arms as him and Peter walked to the christmas tree. Wade laid Mason down in front of the tree. Mason saw a soft, red and black present that caught his eye. He picked it up and shook it. He looked at his dads who only nodded at him. Mason then opened the present. Inside was a red and black spider costume in Mason's size. Peter's eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas Mason." Wade said smiling down at the child who was happy as could be with the costume in his hands.

"Wade!" Peter said a bit loudly. Mason didn't notice. Wade looked at Peter.

"What?" Wade asked confused.

"He's just a baby. Not even a half year old! And you're giving him that!" Peter said in a definitly unhappy voice.

"It stretchs. He won't dawn the mask 'til he's about 7. And I was thinking of his name to be Spiderboy." Wade said glaring down at the infant wearing the mask. Mason just smiles.

**Hope you enjoyed that story. It's a build-up to the next ongoing series. Not sure what to call it yet. We'll just have to wait for it. But it'll be coming soon. Take care guys. :)**


End file.
